projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4: "Make Lovecraft, Not War"
' |name = |next =Episode 5: "General Grievous's Big Secret" |nextname =' ' }} Episode 4: "Make Lovecraft, Not War" is the fourth official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the fifth episode of that series. The title of the episode is a combination of the anti-war slogan "Make Love, Not War" and the name of author "H.P. Lovecraft". This episode shows Godzilla reconnecting with a loved one and General Grievous summoning an never-before-seen ancient evil. The episode was posted on March 6th, 2013. A blooper reel for the episode was posted on April 2nd, 2013 and also includes deleted scenes. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 8th, 2019. Plot summary The episode begins with the monsters watching "Budget News". There, anchorman Seymour Asses brings the viewers a news story regarding the Cult of Cthulhu. He then directs the viewers to field reporter I.C. Wiener who is reporting live at the Cult's base. He conducts an interview with a member of the cult who is believed to be the leader (who speaks nothing but gibberish that could barely be translated), but ends up getting beaten to death with a shovel at the end. The puzzled Asses then reports of a ghost in the newsroom before cutting to commercials. After the news show, Godzilla begins to puzzle Seymour Asses' identity, but brushes it off, whereas Gigan suggests looking for the cult and stopping them. Godzilla would much rather play video games and party with Joe, prompting Gigan to leave in a fit of rage. Godzilla goes to Joe's house, and the latter opens the door, seeing the former standing there. Annoyed, the human proceeds to throw Godzilla back to his house, leaving Godzilla to ponder some more as to what to do. About a minute later, Clark arrives back from his vacation in St. Augustine, while introducing Gojira, who is revealed to be Godzilla's long-lost father (as well as Grandpa Gojira's long-lost son) from 1995. The two monsters thought Gojira died in his fight against Destoroyah, but Gojira reveals to the gang what really happened via flashback. In the flashback, Gojira and Destoroyah are on set for the filming of Godzilla vs Destoroyah. Right when they are filming their first scene, director Luke Skywalker immediately fired the two from the set because of his claim of their "bad acting" and replaced them with interns Buu and Megatron. After the flashback, Mothra declares that everyone should go on an adventure, but Anguirus suddenly humps her. From there, it is revealed by SpaceGodzilla that Anguirus is actually female. He then brushes it off and Yoda moves the plot along. Gigan discovers the leader of the Cult of Cthulhu, which turns out to be Joe. He talks about the low budget of the series (as to how they are unable to afford real actors) and then proceeds to use a gun on a man (who eerily resembles Chris the Zorua) who is claimed to be the "sacrifice to Cthulhu". Joe then also proceeds to claim that the gun was not real, and tries to wake the man he accidentally killed. Realizing his mistake, Joe puts the gun next to the corpse's head and runs off. All the while John Thurston (also played by Joe) documents everything that happens before being called out by Gigan. Upon arriving at Lake R'lyeh, General Grievous and his gang attempt to summon Cthulhu with the help of their latest recruit, Mesogog. After tossing their sacrifice in the water, they proceed to summon the Dark One, only to have Lord Zedd mess up the ritual phrase and summon King Ghidorah by accident. Eventually, they summon Cthulhu, but the chaotic deity eats Mesogog and escapes before Grievous can say or do anything. At the end of the episode, Cthulhu decides to go visit Godzilla. Errors Continuity *Joe appears as multiple characters in this episode. **He appears as a news anchor, a field reporter, the leader of the Cult of Cthulhu, John Thurston, and of course, himself. *Rexy makes a second early cameo when Gigan leaves to find the Cult. Factual *When Joe is portraying "John Thurston", this is a mistake, as the man from the Call of Cthulhu who documents the Cult of Cthulhu is named Francis Thurston. **However, this error is fixed by Organa behind the scenes as he stated that John Thurston is the (noncanon fictional) grandson of Francis Thurston. Trivia *This episode pays homage to H.P. Lovecraft. *When Lord Zedd calls Cthulhu "Kakka Carrot Cake", it is a reference to the flash animation on Newgrounds Dragonzball P by Newgrounds user Oney. This same flash animation can be found on YouTube by the same user (OneyNG) under the same name. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes